Save it for a Rainy Day
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Being the youngest is never easy. And no one knows that better than 7yearold Paisley Halliwell, the youngest of nine cousins. One night that looks like it will be like all the others takes on a surprisingly happy aire as she spends it with her Dad.


Save it for a Rainy Day

The front door closed and footsteps echoed on the front porch. From the second story window that faced the street, a young girl peeked out between the curtains. She watched her mother get in her car and drive off down the street, quickly disappearing. Paisley sighed. Being the youngest of nine cousins was not fun. Her cousins and older sisters were off fighting for the Greater Good. She was told she was too young to help. That she'd only get in the way or hurt. Her mom had just gone out for a night out with her aunts. They'd been doing that a lot lately. So tonight she would sit home with her Dad. With a sigh, seven-year-old Paisley Halliwell pulled herself away from her window and towards the stairs. It was almost dinner time and she was starving.

"Daddy," she called out.

"In here," Coop answered, his voice resonating from the study. She wandered in and climbed into his lap.

"I'm hungry," she whined.

"What do you want for dinner?" her father asked, looking at her with a warm smile.

She thought a moment before exclaiming, "Pizza!"

"Pizza huh? I think Mommy said we had to eat healthy tonight," he answered. Her face fell.

"But she's not here. So let's go order pizza," he added after a pause. She jumped up and scurried out of the room.

Coop followed his youngest daughter into the kitchen where he was promptly handed the phone. Paisley had seated herself at the table.

"I want cheese. I don't like pepperoni. Mommy makes me eat it because Lis likes it," Paisley told her father. He nodded as he placed the order. A medium cheese pizza.

"When does it get here?" she pressed impatiently after he hung up.

"Relax kiddo. It will be here in about fifteen minutes," Coop assured her, kissing the top of her dark brown locks.

The pair busied themselves with finding a movie to watch while they ate dinner. Just as Coop set up the card tables the doorbell rang. He handed Paisley the money to pay for the pizza. She came running back in, the box tilting to one side.

"Honey, let me take it," he ordered, taking it from her small hands. He dished out a couple pieces for each of them before turning on _Robin Hood_.

"Daddy?" Paisley asked around a bite of pizza.

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you think I'm too little?"

"Well babe, you are young. And your cousins are older and have more experience with their powers," Coop began, knowing this was a sore subject.

"But there will a come a time when you're a little bit bigger when they will need your help. You just have to be patient," he finished, wiping his chin.

"I don't like being patient. It's hard," she mumbled. Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. Immediately the skies opened up and rain began to pound the earth in buckets.

"I know. But think of it this way. If you were out all the time with your cousins, how could we have pizza together in the rain?" he posed. She smiled her sweet little girl smile at him and finished her pizza.

"I love you Daddy," she commented as they tossed the pizza box in the trash in the garage and put the card tables away. No one but the two of them would know about the pizza.

"I love you too Pais," Coop whispered back, pulling to him in a hug. He caught a glimpse of the clock in the hallway; 8:45. Phoebe would mostly be back around eleven. He had no idea where Rachel and Melissa were.

"Hey sweetie, how about you get ready for bed and we can watch some more TV," Coop suggested. With a small huff she ran off towards the room she shared with Melissa.

Coop reached for the phone and pressed number one on the speed dial; Piper and Leo's number. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"Leo. It's Coop. Are the kids at your place?" Coop replied.

"No. They did come back about an hour ago. I think they went out to P3," his brother-in-law informed.

"Great. Thanks. I'll just let Phoebe bring the girls home. Paisley and I are having a father-daughter bonding night."

"No problem. Hey…we should have a guys night out some time," Leo suggested.

"Sure. We'll set it up," Coop replied just as Paisley walked back in. He hung up and turned to face her.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Disney!"

"Disney it is," Coop murmured and ushered her back into the living room.

For the next hour they sat glued to the TV set. It might have been kids shows but Coop was spending quality time with his youngest daughter, something he didn't often get to do. He caught her stifling a yawn and smiled.

"You ready for bed?" he asked.

"No."

"I want ice cream," she told him.

"Sweetheart, it's after ten. It's a bit late for ice cream," he replied.

"Please Daddy?" she begged, giving him puppy-dog eyes. She was so good at that.

"Ok. A small bowl," he answered and got up. He dug around in the freezer for the ice cream while she got out the chocolate sauce, bowls and spoons.

"Is that enough?" he asked, showing her three big scoops and she nodded in the affirmative. She poured a large helping of chocolate sauce of the dairy product and dug in. It was close to ten thirty by the time Coop placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Ok Pais. It's time for bed," he told her firmly. She did not argue. Moments later he was tucking her into bed.

"Have a good sleep sweetie," he whispered, smoothing her hair; her hair so much like her mother's.

"I had fun tonight Daddy. Thanks," she called as she leaned up to kiss him goodnight.

"I'm glad. I had fun too," he murmured back.

"I won't forget it."

He smiled at her and got up, closing the door behind him. He knew she'd cherish the memory, of spending the night with Daddy all to herself. A memory for a rainy day.


End file.
